garo_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
...GARO...Episode 1
Narrator: Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear rules, and something something something something I don't get paid enough to say stuff like this. -Trippy as heck opening starts and ends- Zaruba: Horrors live in the darkness. This parody fanfic is about some guy who kills them. You better read it to the end. -In a store room- ???: Hehehe Some guy: Huh? ???: Hehehe Some guy: Who's there?...oh a box. Where did this come from? I don't remember...*takes out the contents* ...I liek dis painting. Demon girl: *Appears* Do you like young girls? Some guy: No :( Demon girl: ...Well too bad because the only thing you'll be able to eat now is young girls. Bye! *Disappears* Some guy: K...=} -Flashback time- Some girl: A long time ago, my dad gave me a picture book about some golden knight killing ugly guys. I hate the knight, he kills people because they're ugly. That's discrimination. Anyway, the last page in the book is blank for some reason I don't really care about. Maybe the ending is just ambiguous. One day some people came up to me and then they got killed by the golden knight in real life! Those poor ugly people. That knight is a total jerk. :( -Present- Kaoru: Thanks for letting me put up my art in this one flat. Some guy: ...=}...Oh yeah, there's something I need you to do. Kaoru: Wut...*Sees a demon as a vision* eh? Some guy: What's wrong...? Kaoru: ...sorry...*runs away* -Later- Dr. Ryuuzaki: You keep having a strage dream? Kaoru: Yeah, it's about a warrior of light fightning a giant cockroach in the forest. Dr. Ryuuzaki: Don't try that with me... Kaoru: Ok...the dream where the knight kills ugly people? I think the ugly people were actually demons...And I still have no idea why dad gave me the picture book... Dr. Ryuuzaki: Gimme the book. Kaoru: I can't it doesn't exist anymore. Dr. Ryuuzaki: Why the heck did you lose it?! Kaoru: I didn't lose it it disappeared. Dr. Ryuuzaki: I had enough of this crap, I'm out. -Later- Some woman: That woman's paintings are ugly! Get rid of them! Some guy: Kk...hey let's talk for a while. Some woman: About? Some guy: ... =} Some woman: EEEEEEEEK Some guy: *nom* -Somewhere- Butler: Kouga, it's time for work. Kouga: Shut up Alfred I know. -Later- Zaruba: The Horror is here. Kouga: K. Kaoru: O hai how may I help you. Kouga: ...LOOKATTHEGREENFIRE!!!!!!! *Takes out lighter* Zaruba: Wierdo... Kaoru: o_o Some guy: OI KAORU U SLACKER U Kaoru: OMGOMGOMGHELPMEEEEEE D: Some guy: ...may I help you? Kouga: Yeah, I'm looking for a demon I mean a painting. I want to buy one. Some guy: K. Kaoru: :D Kouga: I'll take this Van Gogh looking thing. Kaoru: Write your address and I'll deliver it! :DDDDDDDDDDDD When did I have so many mouths... Kouga: k...by the way do you have anything else? Some guy: Yeah in the back. Kouga: I want to see it. Some guy: K. -Later- Kouga: What's this box? What's in it? Some guy: Nothing Kouga:...It's just a box? Some guy: Yeah. Kouga: Hmm...LOOKATTHEGREENFIRE!!!!!!! *Takes out lighter* Some guy: Ah $h!t. -Later- Zaruba: This Horror is called Angry. He likes traps and eating girls. Kouga: Even though I killed him so many times already I can never get over that dumb@$$'s name...Angry... Painting demons: *Come out of paintings* WEW WE'RE ALIVE NOW AND WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! Kouga: Nope *SWING! STAB!*. Painting demons: X( Kaoru: OMG SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE Some guy: Relax, I already called the po-po. Kouga: Shut up, Angry. Some guy: RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *barfs* TASTE MY BARF! Kouga: No thanks. Some guy: WOMAN THROWING ATTACK! *throws Kaoru at Kouga* Kaoru: D: Kouga: *Dodges* wut...No...*Beats him up* Some guy: EHHkkk EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH *explodes* Angry: RRRRRR Kouga: =_= Angry: I'M GOING TO HIDE IN THIS PAINTING NOW *Hides in painting* Kouga: k...GREENFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Takes out lighter* Angry: I'M COMING OUT OK FINE. *Comes out* BUT...THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM! Kaoru: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! Kouga: Get lost... Kaoru:... Kouga: *SWINGWINGWINGWINGWING* GARO!!!!!!!! *TCTCHPAAAANGWINGWINGWING!* Kaoru: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG IT'S THAT GUY FROM THE BOOK D; Angry: THIS. ISN'T. EVEN. MY FINAL. FORM!!!!! Garo: *Slash* Angry: *Splat* Kaoru: EWWW Garo: I'm going to kill you for absorbing that mud into your skin... Kaoru: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONOnononono no no no nooooo... -Later- Kaoru: Eh? How am I back home? Kouga: I carried you here. Kaoru: HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?! Kouga: I save your life and this is what I get? Fine, I'll leave...by the way I still want the painting. It looks good. Kaoru:... Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:...GARO... Category:Parodies